


Someone's watching...

by wizardstove



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: SOCC, SOCCraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardstove/pseuds/wizardstove
Summary: :)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Someone's watching...

Harley woke slowly, blinking a couple of times. They winced at the bright light of the sun beating down on them. Why were they outside? Harley sat up to look around: the shopping district. 

“What the hell…”

They stood up cautiously and groaned. They had been laying on the bare ground with no bed.

Harley always had a bed with them.

And what was stranger, they realized, is they had none of their items. No tools, no armor, no blocks. Nothing.

Harley looked around cautiously. Someone could have been pulling a prank, but no one had been around the entirety of the day before. Who would've even had the time? Harley couldn’t tell if they were confused or scared, or even both. None of it made sense. They definitely remember being at the temple when they went to bed.

As they continued to observe their surroundings, they noticed a chest under a giant mushroom. Odd, they didn’t recall that chest ever being there before. They carefully made their way over, stumbling a little. Their legs felt off from how they slept. 

They bent down and slowly opened the chest with no hesitation. Something told them it wasn’t dangerous.

…

There was a single book inside. 

They reached in and grabbed it gently, turning it to look at all its sides as if it would give them answers. They eventually opened the book and began to read. 

“So, it’s been solved. The mystery geists. What a fun little game you all set up to dice. Fooled them once, fooled them twice; some took people under their wings for advice.   
Although all good things must come to an end. It's up to you all now to make amends. It's up to you where you take your course.   
-From your dear friend, an outside source.”

Harley stared at the book for a few moments. For some odd reason, the writing felt familiar. It’s as if they’ve already read this before. None of it made any since. They decided to put the book back in the chest. Maybe the others could figure out what it meant. 

As they stood up to leave, they stared at the chest. There was this strange feeling in their gut they couldn’t explain. It wasn’t good or bad it was just a feeling that they could acknowledge. 

They took in a breath and let out a sigh. Staring at the thing wouldn’t give them any answers right now, and they had work that needed to be done. They turned and walked to the nether portal, the feeling of eyes on them the entire way. But again, it didn’t feel good or bad, it was just a presence. 

Maybe one day it would make itself known.


End file.
